


Let’s Watch Stupid Christmas Movies and get Wasted

by Sabrielandacesam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sam over shares sometimes, FTM Sam Winchester, Gabriel is an absolute gentleman, Gabriel is an archangel but Sam doesn't know, M/M, Mentions of past child abuse, Sam is a hunter but Gabe doesn't know, Sam is a lightweight and deserves all happiness, Sam lets Gabe know his biggest secret, Trans!Sam, maybe a part 2?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrielandacesam/pseuds/Sabrielandacesam
Summary: Gabriel shows up and convinces Sam to get wasted and Sam gets real.





	Let’s Watch Stupid Christmas Movies and get Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from tumblr. 
> 
> Sabrielandacesam if you want to send one in!

Sam sighed. It was his first Christmas alone from his family. John and Dean never really celebrated but Sam loved the principle of it. He often tried to force Dean and John to stay with him the latter usually brushed them off in favor of a bar. Dean would stay with him up until Sam reached about 16 years old, then Dean would often also drop him. So for the entire two-week winter vacation, the students were allowed all of his friends are gone visiting their own family.

 

 

They were three days in and to be honest Sam was feeling pretty depressed. He had nobody to talk to. Sam had given his friends a day to try and give them some space, but after reading three separate books, the boredom was killing him. He tried texting Jess a couple of times but she was busy, Brady was being Brady, and Gabe hasn’t been responding.

 

 

Sam hopes Gabe is alright. At first, he and Gabriel didn't get along at all. Gabriel was loud, and over the top, the man didn't seem to have a care in the world. He was also incredibly smart. The man passed every test without studying for it. At first, Sam thought he had been cheating but then when Sam needed help on something Gabriel was the first to show him how to do it. After that Sam has let himself become closer to Gabriel.

 

 

Now they were best friends. Sam had even talked a bit about his childhood with him. Not enough to raise alarm bells but enough to give Gabriel some background on who he was. And it turns out Sam and Gabe had similar backstories. Both of them had pretty absentee fathers, they were raised by their older brothers, and both of them left home to do something better with their lives. Much to the disappointment of said father and brothers. Needless to say, Sam had grown a small crush on Gabriel.

 

 

Sam's phone dinged, and he threw down the book and grabbed it immediately. His shoulders shrugged in disappointment when he saw it was just a school-wide email reminding them to unplug everything if they were leaving for the Holidays. He threw down the phone again.

 

 

_God, Sam you are acting like this is your first crush._

 

 

Sam stands up and decides to get something to drink. He looks through his cabinet and debates whether to order a pizza or to actually cook something. His phone makes the notification sound again, and he struggles to not run to see what it is. His curiosity wins out, and he runs into the other room.

 

Gabe: Come to your window!

 

Sam is confused, but he listens to the instructions. Opening his blinds, he looks toward the parking lot. There's Gabriel, standing and holding up what appears to be alcohol. His phone vibrates again in his hand.

 

Gabe: I'm coming up there!

 

Sam gives Gabriel a thumbs up signaling he is ok with the man coming up to his apartment. Gabriel in return gives him a thumbs up and runs for the lobby.

 

Sam spins around and throws his hands up in victory. His heart is happy and has a flutter in it. He races quickly to his room to throw on his pair of PJ pants that don't look like they are falling apart. Sam paces around the living room waiting for the knock on the door or the text asking him to let Gabe in.

 

 

Just as Sam was starting to think that Gabriel had abandoned him when there was a was the knock. Sam tries to refrain himself from racing to the door. Upon opening the door, he gets alcohol shoved in his face.

 

 

“Let’s watch stupid Christmas movies and get wasted!"Gabriel says with a stupid dopey smile on his face.

 

 

"Hell yeah!" Sam smiles. Feeling happy for the first time in a while.

 

 

"Get some glasses kiddo so we can drink this crap and kill our livers!"

 

 

"Alrighty then." Sam walks to the kitchen and grabs two glasses. And walks out to the living room where Gabriel was setting up Netflix.

 

 

"What do you want to watch?" Gabriel asks. "I was thinking Die Hard." Gabe smiles cheekily.

 

  
"No," Sam responds. "We can watch that later."

 

 

"Ugh but Samsquatch. That's a great movie!"

 

 

"It's a mediocre movie at best." Sam rolls his eyes setting the glasses down on a fold up table.

 

 

"Ok fine. What about Rudolph."

 

 

"What?" Sam is confused. He has heard of the Rudolph song but not a movie.

 

 

"Wait you don't know about Rudolph?" Gabriel asks astounded. "What kind of childhood did you have?"

 

 

"Umm a pretty crappy one," Sam admits. "We never really did the Christmas thing. My brother and dad were always doing something else."

 

 

"What about your mom?" Gabriel asked softly.

 

 

"She died," Sam says trailing off a bit.

 

 

"Oh! I'm sorry for asking."

 

 

"Its ok I was 6 months when she died, so I don't her everything has been told to me by my family."

 

 

"Well, alcohol saves everything!"And since I now know that you haven't watched Rudolph that is the first thing on the list to watch!"

 

Sam chuckles a bit. "Ok, I guess."

 

Gabriel throws himself onto the couch and grabs the remote. He puts it up on the TV while Sam gets drinks ready.

_______________________________________

So they watched Rudolph and Frosty the Snowman. The two of them taking a drink every time there was something to critique. Which happened a lot. Both of them were entertained by the senseless critiquing the two of them would do. From saying there was no way that Rudolph's nose would actually glow red to how quickly Frosty melted.

 

 

Gabriel was going to start another one when he noticed Sam staring right at him. The human's head was cocked to the side, and his eyes were unfocused.

 

 

"You ok Sam?" Gabriel notices that Sam is now staring right at the ground.

 

 

"Yeah?" Sam slurs. "It's been a while since I have gotten drunk. And I am a pretty lightweight drinker."

 

 

Gabriel chuckles lightly. "Of course, you are. Come on let's get you to bed." Gabriel stands up and reaches to grab Sam.

 

 

"No no no!" Sam yelps backing away from Gabriel. "You really don't need to do that. I'm fine."

 

 

Gabriel recoils shocked by his friend's reaction "Sam? Come on dude you're barely able to talk. Let alone walk."

 

 

"No, really I'm fine." Sam sounds a little scared. "I can do it by myself."

 

 

"Ok," Gabriel is confused by Sam's sudden change of pace, but he needs to know what triggered it. "We can just sit here."

 

 

Sam nods his eyes going unfocused again. Both men fall silent the only sound is the long forgotten Christmas movie in the background.

 

 

It's silent for a few more minutes before Sam turns to him again. "You're pretty."

 

 

"Thanks?" Gabriel is still confused by Sam's rapid mood changes. "You are too."

 

 

Sam smiles. "You are also so smart. Which pissed me off for a while but now its ok." Sam chuckles a bit. "You are also super funny and I really really really like you."

 

 

"Umm," Gabriel isn't sure how to respond.

 

 

"I like like you," Sam says. Then quickly changes the topic. "Can I tell you a secret?" Sam pauses and looks at Gabriel waiting for approval.

 

 

"Of course," Gabriel responds.

 

 

"I was born with a girl's body, but I'm a guy. My brother and uncle seem to agree with me, but my dad tries to tell me otherwise. It's called being transgender."

 

 

"Oh," Gabriel once again doesn't know how to respond. He always had suspected Sam was trans, but he never brought it up because he didn't want to seem rude.

 

 

"Is that ok?" Sam sounds a bit scared as if he's waiting for a rejection of some kind.

 

 

"Yeah, it's fine with me," Gabriel responds sincerely.

 

 

"Oh thank God!" Sam throws his hands up and lets them fall again. "I'm glad you aren't like my father. He wasn't nice about it at all. He would hurt me when my brother wasn't around. He would say he was beating the tranny out of me."

 

 

Gabriel feels his heart drop a bit. His family might have not gotten along well, but at least his father just left and didn't hurt any of them physically.

 

 

"He also umm." Sam stumbles off. "Nevermind it's not important."

 

 

"Sam what did he do?" Gabriel wants to pull it out of Sam. "It's ok you can tell me."

 

 

"Nope. I'm not going to tell you."

 

 

Gabriel knows how stubborn the human is. If Gabriel really wanted to, he can read Sam's mind, but he doesn't want to.

 

 

"Come on Sam," Gabriel prompts.

 

 

"Gabriel I love you, but I am not going to tell you."

 

 

"Wait you love me?"

 

 

"Well duh. I have for a while. I'm just a useless gay who can't flirt to save my fucking life."

 

Gabriel's heart rises again. Sam loves him.

 

"I love you too."

 

"Really? No lies or tricks?"

 

"Yes, Sam no tricks."

 

"Or lies?" Sam repeats himself.

 

"No lies," Gabriel promises.

 

Suddenly there is a Sam in his face and is kissing him. Gabriel kisses him back before remembering that Sam is drunk.

 

Gabriel breaks off the kiss. "Sam please not right now. You're drunk."

 

Sam nods slowly. "Makes sense."

 

"We can kiss again when you get sober, ok?"

 

Sam nods. "Okay."

 

"Do you want me to grab you a blanket? I'm going to go back to my apartment."

 

"If you want to."

  
"I will." Gabriel gets up and heads towards Sam's bedroom. And grabs a blanket off the bed. It's a very light blanket, and Gabriel makes a mental note to get him a heavier one. When he returns to the living room Sam is passed out.

  
Gabriel smiles fondly at the human. "Night kiddo." He places the blanket on Sam and leaves the apartment quietly. Using his angel grace to lock the door behind him.


End file.
